98331
by Kassiah
Summary: Edward and Bella have been running in the same circle for years. When his girlfriend goes out of town, sparks fly. Seems like everyone in Forks has a secret-how long can they keep theirs? ExB with lots of noncanon couples. Rated M bc there's Lockersecks


**AN: What's this? A new story? **

_**Sort of. Not really.**_

**This is the "continuation" of **_**Lockersecks and Candy**_**. I'm not planning on making regular updates until I'm finished with **_**Somewhere In Between**_**, but since today is 9.02.10, I ****had**** to post.**

**Patsy Robinson made me a beautiful banner, which is posted on my profile. Not only did nicnicd sprinkle her magical beta dust all around, she did it with just a two-hour notice AND she provided the plot bunny for this here little fic. I appreciate both of them more than I can say. Thanks also to the beautiful TwiSherry and HookaShewz for reading over this and listening to me whine in general.  
**

**

* * *

**

"_Fuck_..."

"You like that, don't you, baby?"

"Shut up, you smug bastard. Just…hu— god, yes. Right there."

"Bella. St— don't do that. I'm not gonna last if you keep…"

"Are you crazy? Hurry, we're…oh _fuck_. Almost out of time."

"Don't care. Let 'em see."

"You don't— don't mean…oh hell, I'm…"

"Mmm. That's it..."

Hot and slick, and just...perfect. Under me, around me, all over me. She wiggled and moaned, head tossed back and eyes screwed shut as her orgasm hit her. I tried to hold out, I really did. I didn't care if they caught us, and thought it would be the easiest way to just let this shit out in the open, but I was only seventeen years old. And she felt so good when she came.

I lost it. Literally.

My head dropped down to rest against her neck and I stayed there, panting and letting my body come down from its beautiful girl-induced haze.

"Jesus. That was… I should tell you to hurry more often." She kissed my forehead lazily, all dragging lips and smooth skin.

"Can it, Swan. You know I can remind you what it's like when I take my time." I peeked up from her neck, feeling proud of myself that she still had a lazy grin on her face.

"Uh—"

"Come on, baby. Who cares if she walks in; everyone'll know it's _you_ I want soon enough. How d'you even know she's on her way here?"

"I know she's coming because the first thing I'd do as soon as _my_ plane landed would be to rush over here to—"

"Stop. Don't, Bella, do _not_ look at me like that. We don't have to do it this way." For what seemed like the hundred thousandth time, I began down the familiar path of our usual argument.

"Your, uh— Hurry up! And we talked about this—it's just for a little while. Did you hear that? I think I heard a car door."

I shook my head. I wasn't done discussing this, and she was trying to distract me. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but it's the right thing to do. We've been so wrong. This is the only thing we can do to fix it." She nudged me off of her and then hopped off the bed, fumbling for her clothes. I watched her dress with my arms behind my head, enjoying the sight of a naked girl in my room.

"Baby, your shirt's buttoned up all wrong."

"Who cares, she's not gonna notice me. I can hear her talking to your mom. I'm gonna go."

"What? You're leaving?" I stood up also, snatching my soccer shorts off the bottom of the bed and stepping into them. There was a t-shirt tossed over my headboard, and if she insisted on getting dressed and playing her part, I guessed I should, too.

"She'll _know_. Why else would I be here? In your room with the door closed? Besides, what d'you want me to do? I can't watch the 'reunion'."

"Bella—" She sighed and averted her eyes from me, and then put her hand on the door knob. I sighed as she twisted it and stepped one foot into the hall.

"Just stop," she whispered."I trust you—I just don't wanna sit around and watch… Oh, finally! You're back!" Her voice rose at the end, suddenly light and normal—or so she thought. I could hear the tremor in it, noticed the unnaturally peppy tone she used.

"Edward! I missed you so much. Hey, Bella."

"Uh, I'm just gonna…" Bella gestured to the hallway, trying to sidestep around my...visitor.

"Leaving so soon? You came _all this way_ to see me when I got home, and now I'm here! There's so much to tell both of you."

I winced as she pranced over to the bed, throwing herself down and then wrinkling her nose at the freshly-fucked in tangle of sheets and blankets. I shrugged, mumbling something about not cleaning in a few days. Again, I was seventeen. No one expected my room to actually be _clean. _"Yeah?"

"Ew, Edward. Your shirt's on inside out. You think you could've put on something decent for Bella. Or, you know, cleaned up the mess. _Any_way, what's been happening around here? Same old scene, I'm sure."

"Uh, sorry about that_, Bells_, I'll try to be decent for you from now on. Yeah, not much happening here", I said, shrugging as I turned back to face my bed...and my girlfriend.

"I figured as much. What's up with you, Bella? You're so quiet. Something wrong?" She paused for barely half a second before a grin lit her face. "Ohmigod, you met someone while I was away, didn't you? It's written all over your guilty little face. You whore."

"Um…no, I don't know what you're…" Bella stopped talking, looking like she was about to throw herself out of my second story window if it got her out of here faster. I wished she would stop with this shit, and just let me _do_ something about it.

But, she wouldn't. It was a futile cause, one I would gladly be done with, if she would just let me.

Girls.

"Don't try to deny it. I'll find out soon enough. Please, _please_ tell me it wasn't my brother. Or did you finally give it up to Jake?"

"Ew."

Bella wrinkled her nose, and giggled. I stared at her, half pissed off, half thinking she was the cutest girl I'd ever met. Well, that last part was always true. I knew what the disgusted facial gesture was for, but what-the-fuck did that giggle mean? Was she only doing it for her friend's sake, or to cover for us? Or did she really...

_No, no fucking way. She can't..._

I didn't like it. She couldn't possibly...could she? I crossed my arms over my chest, snapping my gaze to the closet door and glaring at the wood grain balefully. I swallowed against the sudden bitter taste in my mouth.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Oh nothing, I just—swallowed my gum or something."

"Silly boy. You can't fool me. I know it's cause you don't want to talk about your _neighbor_ fucking her _brother_…"

"Oh, come on. Could you be any more of a bitch?" I didn't know why she thought it was funny to say shit like that. Not only did it piss me off—and she had no idea why it did, thanks to keeping _quiet_—but it always embarrassed Bella. And he wasn't her fucking brother...not really.

I had never gotten their relationship, didn't understand why it was so important to Bella to keep it in tact. Once again I cursed my choice in a girlfriend. If I had just waited a little longer, held out hope and not listened to everyone around me that this would be good for me...

_This sucks. _

"Oh honey, you know you love it. So, Bells, how long are you staying? Not that I'm kicking you out or anything, but I know E can't wait to get me alone."

I shot a look over to Bella, worried. I knew that she didn't like this any better than I did, but that had to have hurt.

...It so obviously did.

Her jaw clenched and she straightened her back. She forced a too-bright smile, not at all the soft, sweet smile that I loved, and stepped into the hallway.

"Yeah. About that. I'm gonna go. Bye, Edward. See ya later, Rosalie."

"God, what's _her_ malfunction? I've been gone all summer." Rose turned her dark grey eyes on me. "And do you _ever _wash your sheets? They stink."


End file.
